The Avengers
The Avengers are a team of superheroes from Marvel Comics that serve as an all-star superhero team. Game Ideas Appearances Crossover Appearances Multiverse: Crash of Universes Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem Known Members Founding Members * Hank Pym * Hulk * Iron Man * Thor Odinson * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) Key Members * Captain America (Frequent leader) * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Falcon * Scarlet Witch * Vision * Black Panther * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Other Current Members Main Team * Hercules * Redwing * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Thor (Jane Foster) * Wasp (Nadia Pym) Avengers Unity Division * Doctor Voodoo * The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Quicksilver (former main team leader) * Rogue (Leader) * Synapse U.S.Avengers * Enigma * Iron Patriot (Toni Ho) * Red Hulk (Robert Maverick) * Squirrel Girl Great Lake Avengers * Big Bertha * Doorman * Flatman (Leader) * Good Boy * Mr. Immortal Reserve * Justice Honorary * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Charlie-27 * Flash Thompson (then known as Agent Venom) * Major Victory * Martinex * Nikki * Starhawk (Aleta Ogord) * Starhawk (Stakar Ogord) Other Former Members Main Team * Black Knight (Dane Whitman) * Doctor Druid * Maria Hill * Monica Rambeau (now known as Spectrum) Unity Division * Havok U.S.Avengers * Cannonball * Roberta da Costa as Citizen V Great Lake Avengers * Mockingbird Other (from both the main & splinter teams) * 3-D Man * Absorbing Man (deceased) * Ai Apaec (known as Spider-Man as Dark Avenger) (deceased) * America Chavez * Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) (deceased) * Anya Corazon (now known as Spider-Girl) * Ares * Avenger X * Batwing * Beast * Blade * Blue Marvel * Bullseye (known as Hawkeye as a Dark Avenger) * Butterball (Emery Schaub) * Cable * Captain Briain (Kelsey Leigh) * Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) (honorary) (deceased) * Captain Universe (Tamara Devoux) * Carnage * Cassandra Lang (now known as Stinger) * Children of the Sun * Constance Molina * Crystal * Daken (known as Wolverine as a Dark Avenger) * Daredevil * Darkhawk * Deadpool * Dennis Dunphy (formerly known as Demolition Man) * Dinah Soar (deceased) * Doctor Doom * Doctor Strange * A reprogrammed Doombot * David "D.W." Griffith * Echo * Elsa Blodstone * The Enchantress * Firebird * Finesse * Fiona * Firestar * Flux (deceased) * The Gardeners ** Abyss (Ex Nihilo's Sister) (deceased) ** Ex Nihlo (deceased) * Gilgamesh * Gorgon (Tomi Shishido) (known as Wolverine as Dark Avenger) * Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) (deceased) * Grasshopper Skrull (deceased) * Gravity * Harry Osborn (as American Son as Dark Avenger) * Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda) * Hellcat * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hollow * Hulk (Amadeus Cho) * Hulkling * The Human Torch (Jim Hammond) * Hyperion (Earth-13034) * Invisible Woman * Iron Fist * Iron Man (Earth-96020) * Jack O'Lantern VII * Jack of Hearts * Jessica Jones * Jocasta * Julia Carpenter (now known as Madame Web) * Juston Seyfert (deceased) * Kaluu * Kevin Connor (now known as Starbrand) * Leather Boy * Lifecry * Lightspeed * Living Lightning * Loa * Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) * Luke Cage * MacDonald Gargan (known as Spider-Man as a Dark Avenger) * Machine Man * Machine Teen * Madeline Berry (formerly known as Veil) * Magdalene * Manifold * Mantis * Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr (Earth-200080)) (then known as Protector) * Masque (deceased) * Medusa * Mettle (deceased) * Mister Fantastic * Monica Chang * Monkey Joe (deceased) * Moon Knight * Moondragon * Mystique * Namor * Nick Fury, Jr. * Nightmask * Noh-Varr * Norman Osborn (known as Iron Patriot as a Dark Avenger) * Nova (Richard Rider) * Nova (Sam Alexander) * Otto Octavius as Superior Spider-Man (deceased) * Patriot * Phil Coulson * Power Man (Victor Alvarez) * Prince of Orphans * Prodigy (David Alleyne) * Protector (Alexis) * Quake * Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) * Queen Veranke while disguised as Jessica Drew (deceased) * Rage * Ragnarok * Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-6311) (known as Nebula as a Dark Avenger) (deceased) * Red Hulk (Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross) * Reptil (deceased) * Rick Jones (deceased) * Ricochet (Johnathon Gallo) * Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) * Ruby Neal * Sabretooth * The Sandman (William Baker) * Sara Garza * Sentry * Sersi * Shang-Chi * Sharon Carter * She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) * She-Hulk (Lyra) * Silverclaw * Skaar * Smasher (Isabel Kane) * Solo * Songbird * Soraya Khorasani * Speed * Speedball * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Starfox * Stingray * Storm * Striker * Sunfire * Superia (known as Ms. Marvel as Dark Avenger) * Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) * Swordsman (Phillip Javert) * Taskmaster * The Thing * Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) (deceased) * Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) * Tigra * Toxie Doxie (known as Scarlet Witch as Dark Avenger) * Trickshot * Turbo (Michiko Musashi) * Two-Gun Kid (deceased) * U.S. Agent * Ulik * Validator * Vakyrie * Victoria Hand (deceased) * Victor Mancha (deceased) * Vision (Jonas) (deceased) * War Machine (deceased) * War Machine Drones * White Tiger (Ava Ayala) * Whizzer (Robert Frank) (deceased) * Wiccan * The Winter Soldier * Wiz Kid * Wolverine * Wonder Man * X-23 * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) (deceased) * Yondu Affiliated to * X-Men * Fantastic Four * The Defenders * Stark Industries * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Asgard * Justice League (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Green Lantern Corps (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Autobots (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * N.E.S.T. (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Special Forces (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Lin-Kuei (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Shirai-Ryu (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Atlas (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Team RWBY (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Team JNPR (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Power Rangers (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Z-Fighters (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Capsule Corporation (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Lord Beerus (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Whiss (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Rebel Alliance (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Keyblade Masters (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Big Hero 6 (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Darkstalkers (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Maverick Hunters (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Taiyo High School (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * B.S.A.A. (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) Enemies with * Hydra * A.I.M. * Masters of Evil * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Ultron * Loki * Thanos * Black Order * Kang The Conqueror * Skrulls * Legion of Doom (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Apokolips (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Sinestro Corps (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Black Lantern Corps (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Decepticons (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Red Dragon (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Black Dragon (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Salem Fraction (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Grimms (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Rita Repulsa Fraction (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Frieza Force (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Dark Novas (Multiverse: Crash of Universes) * Organization XIII (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Heartless and Nobodies (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Galactic Empire (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * First Order (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Shadaloo (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * S.I.N. (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Mavericks (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) * Umbrella Corps (Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem) Category:Official Characters Category:Official Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Official Category:Organization